


Before the Storm

by luthienesque



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienesque/pseuds/luthienesque
Summary: Just a tiny little thing I hoped would happen, but sadly... it doesn't. Takes place in Altissia, between your conversation with Camelia and the Leviathan ritual.





	

The long conversation with Camelia Claustra had done him nothing but delay his meeting with Lunafreya. To act kingly was obviously his duty now since his father had passed away, but it was never something Noctis was comfortable doing. Politics were far from being his strongest suit, and he had to show Mrs Claustra that he meant business. Thankfully, this kitten in lion's clothing convinced Mrs Claustra that he was capable of doing whatever Lunafreya had told her the past few days. 

"You may count with Altissia's cooperation during the progress of the ritual." Mrs Claustra wasn't that old, but politics and its needless stress always have a way of aging anyone who truly cares about their job. She waved her wrinkled hand towards Noctis, indicating it was his time to leave. "Lady Lunafreya is preparing herself for the main event, so make sure to make haste before it's too late."

Noctis saw in Camelia's smirk that she knew. She knew his proper posture and specific choice of words were just trying to hiding a young man who traveled through danger and adversity just so he could see his bride to be. Noctis did not leave the room before bowing his head in respect of the woman who just decided to help him and his cause, even if it meant risking her territory's safety.

~

Lunafreya was aware of the danger she was to face the following day. She has communed with the gods before and was well aware of Leviathan's temperament and how Niffleheim will do anything to interfere in the ritual. It was her calling, and as long as she success in her aid of King Noctis, then she is satisfied. If she dies in the process, she won't be able to help Noctis in further rituals with Bahamut, but she will have fulfilled her calling nonetheless.

She would be lying to herself if the only reason of her anxiety is failing her calling or the prospect of a possible death. Gentiana has explained how life is endless and that death is just a transition to another realm, similar to traveling to another country, or to submerge.

But there were so many questions unanswered. Would she meet her mother there? Would the gods still need her? What is going to be her purpose there? She has lived her whole functioning for her calling, how would it feel like to rest?

And what of the joys of a commoner life, such as her mother's? Lady Sylva got to marry her love and have beautiful blonde children. Of course, Luna knew her calling was much more important than her private needs, but she always had faith that when everything's over, she'd be able to marry her love and have beautiful dark haired and blue eyed children. To be able to free the people of Tenebrae and unify her kingdom with Lucis, just like she always hoped to unify her heart with Noctis'.

The soft sound of her room's doorknob slowly moving brought her back from her dreamland. Assuming it was either Mrs Claustra or one of her servants, or even perhaps Gentiana, Luna abruptly stood up, fixing her clear white dress on her shoulders.

"I was only--"

Luna's eye went wide as she saw the man of the dreamland right in front of her, as if both of them were forced out of it at the same time and decided to meet right there, in this room, in Altissia. He looked dirtier than she dreamed, with more hair on his forehead than she imagined, and much more flustered. Not more than she was, though.

"Hey", he voiced out, informal as ever. At that point, the both of them were staring at the tile floor under their feet instead of each other's face. After a few seconds, century lasting seconds, Lunafreya responded: 

"You came."

They both looked up to each other, Luna with her habitual worried look and Noctis with his charming smirk. What a charming young man he had become. As children, Luna always thought of Noctis fragil young boy who was going to become a strong king.

When she received note of Noctis' graduation party and saw pictures of young 18 year old Prince of Lucis, her heart skipped a beat. The years of long distance relationships, showered with text messages and traveling notebooks, hid the development of the tiny baby prince into any girl's wild dream. And there he was, in his dirty, adventurous, slightly mysterious and smirky 20 year old self.

Luna felt as if his smirk was an invitation to get closer to him, and she felt like that was the least she could. As she approached him, their fingers instantly intertwined as if they were longing to do so for the past twelve years.

"There is so much I'd like to discuss."

Upon hearing those words from Lunafreya, Noctis moved his around her warm cheeks. "Right now?" He whispered, as if it was a prayer.

Luna smiled, feeling as if her love for him was escaping through her eyes in form of tears, "Not right now," she answered his prayer, shortening the 12 year distance between their lips.


End file.
